Serum levels of FSH have been characterized in 31 menstrual cycles of rhesus monkeys. Twenty were normal ovulatory ones, seven were short luteal phase type and four were anovulatory. Use of these primates for studying menstrual cycle interactions between pituitary and gonads is being evaluated.